


Our Children All Grown Up!

by Angelicallyinsane699



Series: The National Children~ [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable!, Being adults in some cases, Crushes and love life, F/F, F/M, Growing up!, Just straight up cuteness!, Life!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: It's been seven years! How did the kids turn out? Were there new additions to their families? The answer is yes! Some not all! But teenage years are hard all around and the children must navigate and figured life out through puberty, falling in love, and heartbreak! The tries it'll taken ot to end up like their bickering parents feels like a large task but they'll do it! But the one thing that sucks the most? School!





	1. Chapter One - Updated Children Profiles!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! Er, well new bios! I updated them all and decided I wanted to give them new personalities that are more mature for their new ages! I'll be posting an actual chapter tonight or tomorrow! But here's the bios and stuff and I'll work on the first chapter and...labeling. He he. But still! It's published!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. Me. Two. Whole. Days! I am so tired and swear I am never making the children bios again! Only to give a little update on ages but that will be in the chapter notes. But it's done and I feel proud! I doubt anyone will look at this but the second chapter might take a little while to get out and I know there's a lack of characters but I'll put them all in eventually. Hopefully these bios are good enough for now and I'll clean everything up and make it better.
> 
> Oh! Instead of the Nations I actually put the children in for characters so it'll be the kids under the characters section!

_Kirkland Children!_

Name: Liam  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair Color: Caramel Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Ahoge: No  
  
Personality: Liam is still cheerful and energetic, striving to look to the lighter sides of things as always! He is still able to see the magical creatures his mother does but finds them a tad annoying, having that teenage angst to them of course and finding it over bearing, but still adores Flying Mint Bunny. He still enjoys similar things like his father, still the ever mini America, but he loves to study magic with his mother still finding more appeal to that aspect. He helps his mother with his roses and finds school to be such a drag and hard to adjust to it, often skipping half the day much to his mother's anger. Liam is quieter at times and quick to anger just like his mother but tries to read whenever possible but finds he likes to decorate his room. He is angsty, bites the heads off of people and likes drawing in his notebook than actually paying attention in class. He's dealing with some emotions for his cousin, Austynn, and fighting with Cristiano over him which has caused him to be slightly withdrawn and more angry than normal but he does enjoy the good days when he's able to help his mother with his garden. Other than these aspects in his life he is still cheerful and always has a smile, save for when he's angry or sad. He is also, at just fourteen, very protective of his little sister now.

Name: Jolene

Age: 11

Hair Color: Sunshine Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Jolene is still a Daddy's girl, at age eleven, but is still more like England or, well, like he was in his pirate years. She is loud, brutish, vulgar when angry and very narcissistic at times. But she doesn't believe in magical creatures, snorting when they are brought up and claiming the scientific reasons why they aren't. She uses the British vocabulary still and absolutely loves astronomy still, just like her father. She excels greatly at history, math and science just like in her younger years! She is what her father calls, a tsundere, like her mother but doesn't see it as such anymore. She does enjoy telling scary stories still and saves a binder full of them she printed off at school to tell at night. Being eleven she is pumped about turning twelve and enjoys being a preteen eventually! She has started the process of going through puberty, much to her brother's embarrassment, but she has yet to touch upon the "angst" her big brother talks about. She does find him to be suffocating as when they go to the World Academy Middle School he always tries to hide her or keep her close so the other boys don't look at her. But why should she care? She still found boys  to be gross anyhow!  
  
Name: Alexander

Age: 8

Hair Color: Caramel Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: He absolutely loves ghost stories, just like his mother but also does adore astronomy like his father and sister. He has a love for any and all History, whether it's American or turns out to be Canadian or Hispanic, he loves it all and reads as much as he can despite being eight years old. He still very much enjoys watching his mother hum while he does his needle work and equally loves playing football (Soccer in America terms) with his father. It is suspected, by his big brother and sister, that he has a crush on Romano and Spain's son, Salvador. Which may or may not be true still. Being eight he is more mature than his brother and sister, or so he likes to believe, as he doesn't bicker as much as those two do but he does have his times where he fights with Liam about who gets to play Mario first and who ends up being Mario or Luigi. He is still clingy to his mother a lot of the time like when he was a baby, even if it is embarrassing.

* * *

_Bonnefoy Children! _

Name: Austynn

Age: 15

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: He is still passive aggressive like his mother and does not like fighting while still being calm and shy but no longer sensitive anymore. He adores maple syrup still and plays on the middle schools ice hockey team, enjoying the sport immensely and loves to play it all day long if possible. He cooks a lot more now than when he was seven and, sometimes, his parents let him cook dinner often joking around about what was for dinner. While playing ice hockey the fifteen year old loves to draw and sing still, staying after school in the art room for long time that his parents often have to go in asking for him. Though he has a dual crush on his cousin and Cristiano he has a lot of emotional baggage and dealing with school isn't any easier! But he is still a soft spoke, sweet boy who also has the flirty personality like his father.

Name: Poppy

Age: 7

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: She loves Paris! Being seven now she enjoys  traveling to Paris and often begs her mother to move them to  Paris rather than staying in her mother's little wood cabin  house. She finds she has no cutlery skills so she settles, a lot  of the time, for watching her big brother and mother cook while  sitting on the counter and asking questions. She is not heavily  shy like her mother and big brother but is shy enough she can  get quiet a lot. She likes to believe actions say more than  words, like her father and even a touch like her Uncle America,  but it leads to fights with her little brother. She sometimes  gets so angry she screams at whoever makes her angry in rapid  French so it's hard to understand what she is saying but her  father always knows when she says a bad word. Though she cannot  cook like her mother, father and brother she has a wickedly  beautiful skill of drawing and she makes breathtaking pictures  that someone her age finds difficult to do and she shows it off  a lot.

Name: Henri

Age: 7

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: While he'd been very attached to Canada when he was an infant he is still slightly clingy to his mother always wanting his attention at some point during the day. He is a little more of a crybaby than his elder twin sister and being passive aggressive he does make her cry when she attacks him physically. He doesn't like too but he does it a lot and they often both cry for other reasons until Canada comes and breaks up the fight between them. He hates it when his sister points out she's older than him by fifteen minutes making him annoyed easily but still he feels protective of his big sister and it goes so far that, when she tries playing with their cousin, Alexander, he is physically fought until he leaves her alone. He loves to cook, like his mother and father, but adores hockey just like his big brother and mother as well! He does seem to have a relationship like what England and France used to have when they were younger as he and Alexander do fight a whole lot and most of it is being scream in French on Henri's side the two just can't seem to get along in the slightest bit. It often makes him tired of it but he just gets riled up whenever Alexander visits. But other than that he is a sweet boy just like his big brother and just like his sister is a sweet girl. He secretly looks up to his big brother.

* * *

_Beilschmidt Children!_

Name: Wolfram

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes, down low on the left

Personality: Wolfram, being thirteen, is still the cheerful energetic cry baby he'd been when he was little! He paints when possible with his mother, mostly after dinner when his brother settled down to watch movies with their father. He does still believe in a strict schedule and doesn't tolerate many mistakes still depending on what they are. He still is a Mommy's Boy, from time to time, but doesn't let it show as much claiming he needed to start standing on his own and not cling to Italy as much. He does get bullied  just a bit, mild barely there more like teasing, but he relies on Giovanni heavier than ever on to fix it. He is scared of the older kids, despite being older than Giovanni by some odd minutes, he relied on his little brother a lot of the time still. He is very care free and happy, like his mother, but does seem to carry some intense, heavy emotions for his brother that could possibly be transferred over to a specific, dark haired cousin of his.

Name: Giovanni

Age: 13

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Amber

Ahoge: Yes, to the right of his head also down low

Personality: Giovanni, unlike his twin, is almost like him in some ways. He can be cheerful and energetic, when the mood strikes, but he still enjoys taking his siestas a lot but has rules he set for himself, is sometimes too serious for his own good at age thirteen and is definitely still a neat freak which he hates that his brother uses against him. Like his twin he doesn't tolerate mistakes, of any kind, having no remorse now for pointing them out. He is a pessimist, unlike his brother's optimistic personality, Giovanni tends to see reality for what it is and has his opinion on it, telling the truth as he sees fit, and is just a general pessimist to other. Despite, like his brother, demanding space from their parents to stand on his own two feet, he still enjoys watching his father do his paper work and is still stubborn when he is forced to do his work instead of watching Germany do his paper work. Like how the other boys are Mommy's Boy he is a Daddy's Boy. Even at thirteen he wants to do things with his life and make his father proud of him, his mother too, and likes the praise. He likes his cousin, Mia, and loves spending time with her, but he has the inkling his brother may have a crush on her. It's because of this he's set up a strict no Mia and Wolfram alone time much to his elder twins annoyance.

Name: Cecelia

Age: 6

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is like her mother, energetic and cheerful, but is also pessimistic like her big brother, Giovanni. She is cheerful about voicing her pessimism, making her parents worried, but she is still lovable. She likes to spend time with Poppy, her best friend despite her being older than her by one year. She likes to draw, take siestas and yet has some strictness to her schedules meaning no one is to wake her up from her naps no matter what. Unless it's for dinner then it's acceptable. She loves to watch her father make wurst and enjoys her mother's smothering a lot of the time and yet she loves her Uncle Romano deeply and sobs for hours when he leaves after visiting. She likes to play with her older cousin, Cristiano, but is stuck with Salvador a lot. She gets easily frustrated and hates being treated like a baby. She always wants to spend time with her big brother, Giovanni, but when denied she shrieks and screams, throwing a fit, until he lets her spend time with him. She is in short like a stubborn, cheerful Italy mix with  Germany.

* * *

  _Carriedo Children!_

Name: Cristiano

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown (curly)

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: At age fourteen he is still, very much so, the ladies man he'd been when he was seven and still flirts with the older female nations. Where he used to be cowardly, like his mother, he'd quickly turned to being very tough like his father but still very cheerful and lovable and adorable by many other peoples noting. He is skilled with his hands, like the other European Nations, he has a skill for painting and cooking with his father as much as possible. While he does not have a curl he still shouts "Chigi!" like his mother does when someone pulls his curl or in pure annoyance. He is a passionate teen and optimistic, still unable to to read the atmosphere or he still doesn't care about it. At. All. He likes doing things his own pace making his teachers frustrated when he turns in week old homework. Yet, like from his very first memories, when he is angry he turns into a little Romano when he is angry getting loud and abrupt with a lot of pouts and swears in Italian. But a sun spot is what he is to his parents and he is still as precious as the day he was born. Or so he heard his parents say when he tries doing something risky. He is as protective of his little brother as Spain was when Romano was his underling and he seems to have a sort of intense rivalry with Liam, not hatred, but he didn't like the other boy.

Name: Salvador

Age: 8

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Ahoge: Yes, like Romano's

Personality: At age eight Salvador gets very easily frustrated as he is just as clumsy as Romano was and very stubborn. He did have a bed wetting problem, blaming it on the bathroom not being close and squirrels getting in, any story he could he'd tell when the bed wetting was brought up. He is like his mother calling his father or others bastard when he gets angry, saying damn too much, despite being eight years old which his parents find concerning. He does make the same "Chigi!" as his mother and brother when annoyed or his curl is messed with and he doesn't like it. Because he's stubborn he can do what he puts his mind too and Spain utterly adores it as it makes Salvador more like his mother! While he is pessimistic a lot of the time like his mother he can be just as passionate and optimistic as his father and big brother. If he's in a good mood! He enjoys spending time with some people but rather likes being alone which concerns his parents a bit but he enjoys picking tomatoes with his father and watering the plants!

* * *

  _Wang Children!_

Name: Xiong

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Golden brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Though it isn't as obvious Xiong is still, seven  years later, superstitious and believes in good luck  and fortune. And he definitely still hates losing and getting  patronized, shouting he was fourteen when it happened and was  not a seven year old still. He does love watching his father  make medicine still and likes to help from time to time. He does  enjoy drawing manga with his mother, being quiet and hard  working, and he does still enjoy looking at his mother's erotic  book collection. He no longer strips his clothes (which would be  weird) but does walk around in a towel after a shower a lot of  the time. When he matured up, became a teenager, he has  definitely become more like his mother in being quiet and hard  working but he is still somewhat  of a pervert after all these years but what boy isn't? He does feel victory a lot of the time when he ties his hair back in a pony tail, like his father, and yet he is like a near identical copy of his mother.

Name: Chiyo

Age: 11

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Chiyo is also shy and hard working, like his mother, but is exactly like their father. He is still the excitable little boy he'd been at age four and loves superstitions, is fierce, proud and hates being patronized along with losing like his big brother but he is passionate. He shouts "Aiyaa!" like his father when taken by surprise and uses more of the Chinese vocabulary while his brother uses more of the Japanese one. He still enjoys being outside in the nature and such, playing at the park and climbing trees. He's like the wild child of their family and yet he is adorably lovable still. He adores his little sister and, like Xiong, they are both unbearably protective over her like she was some precious flower that needed protecting. He loves his eldest brother, Uri, a lot and enjoys seeing him every other week. He's a hyper, happy loud eleven year old and enjoys helping his father make medicine and spend time whenever possible.

Name: Aaliyah

Age: 5

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Ahoge: A tiny curl, like her mother's when it's in a pony tail

Personality: It was always hard to say who Aaliyah was the most like but now, at age five, it's easy to see she'll also be like her mother. She is excitable, however, enjoys taking her clothes off like her big brothers once did when they were young, and loves to run around outside. She is cute and lovable to her parents, being the only girl in the family, they enjoy watching her run around but she hates being coddled. She is very independent for a five year old and knows exactly what she wants when she wants it. She loves spending time with South Korea and her Aunty Tai. She enjoys bright, sparkly things often calling them cute and wanting them like a child wants a stuffed animal (Which she had many of). She enjoys mocking her father by saying "Aru" a lot like he does and loves the tickling she gets afterwards. She's heard her parents call her a "handful" but she just figured she was just too adorable for them to handle. She loves trying to climb up trees, like her big brother Chiyo, but can't do it as nimble or gracefully as he can and thus ends up falling out a lot of times. She is always hyper and rambunctious, liking to play with her friend Cecelia, she is always covered in bruises but loves spending time with her mother, claiming she loves him mostest of all!

* * *

  _Beilschmidt Children!_  
  
Name: Astrid

Age: 16

Hair Color: Silver

Eye color: Ruby

Ahoge:  Yes, a Mariazell like her mother

Personality: Astrid, the wild child, has always been hard to keep down! She is, like the day she was born, still a crazy ball of energy, is a hooligan, loves fighting and claiming she is Awesome just like her father! She adores being a lone now, as being sixteen privacy is very important, and snaps when someone intrudes into her room without asking. She still likes spending time with her father a whole lot and finds his personality a good fit for hers still, after seven years. While her mother tried to force music into her she liked it but didn't enjoy creating it as much as her mother, sister and little brother. She doesn't fight as often with her mother but does half the time then claims it's just being sixteen and Austria shouldn't push her so much but loves her desperately. She is still the most lonely out of her siblings and tries covering it up a lot, like her father, but still is lonely and can't handle it a lot. She enjoys hanging out with Liam, still enjoying hanging out with the boys, but finds it's hard to come out and hang out with Tatiana a lot as she is dealing with those crush, intense feelings for the beige haired girl. She's still the same as when she was eight years old just, well, more mature! She is still, most definitely sightly protective of her little sister still.

Name: Mia

Age: 14

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: Mia still loves mischief! She no  longer has her hair tangled up anymore, as long  as it was, but is still smooth and sleek. She is  optimistic and easy going, like her mother, and  loves art, baking cakes and enjoys being indoors  rather than outside now. Being fourteen she, like  her sister, is going through changes bodily and  is frustrated by it.  She likes to be by herself  or play the piano or cook with her mother still  and likes to actually cook dinner a lot. She  understands when Astrid feels lonely and still  tries to help her a lot of the time when she's  sad or lonely. She isn't spick and span or neat,  like Astrid, as she just throws things around the  room a lot of the time. She loves Astrid with  everything in her and, like Astrid at times,  doesn't like being smothered by her mother's  affection and doesn't like it when Astrid  smothers her as well. Writing music and playing  the piano are currently her number one favorite  thing to do.

Name: Fritz

Age: 7

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Ruby

Ahoge: Yes, a Mariazell as well

Personality: Fritz is definitely like his father in ever aspect of that! He loves attention his mother gives him and definitely loves to make trouble and though he doesn't care much for the music his sister and mother makes, as it's not something he likes, he does enjoy listening to his mother sing while cooking or watching his mother and Mia playing the piano. He is sensitive, just like his father and Astrid, but he tries hiding it best he can but sometimes he just can't do that anymore . He is very happy and sociable little micro nation he is and it is just cute and adorable! He does like Aili, the other girl he grew up with, and he likes to pick on her a lot when they were smaller and even once in a while now but his feelings for her a clear. And that makes him very flustered and actually gets him to cry when it's brought up to much for the emotional overload of it.

Name: Wilhelm

Age: 5

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge:  Yes, just like Fritz and his sister,  Astrid.

Personality: He is the very duplicate of his  mother! He's easy going, quiet, optimistic and  likes to keep his room tidy. He likes art, not  being able to draw more than a stick figure, but  likes going to art museums with his mother on  their bonding days. He does love to hear his  mother play the piano as it gives him such joy to  hear the pretty notes and enjoys his time  learning how to play. He is also camera shy, just  like his mother, as during his life half of his  pictures are of him blushing or looking flustered  when he noticed the camera on him. He does like hanging out with Giovanni, enjoying the brunette's  company and vividly making his mother and  Giovanni's father strangely disturbed at how much  their relationship seems like Germany and  Austria's. Wilhelm does enjoy going outside  sometimes and visiting his Uncle Germany but  doesn't seem to have much patience for his elder  brother, Fritz's, wild behavior but he truly does  love his older brother and wish's, from time to  time, he had the strength to be that bold like  him and his big sister, Astrid. He is all  together a Mommy's boy and is rather timid from  time to time.

* * *

  _Braginsky Children!_

Name: Tatiana  
  
Age: 15

Hair Color: Beige

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Tatiana is still cruel, like her  mother, and is still unsociable but it quick to  forgive like usual. While her calm moments are all the time and cover her anger she does enjoy watching arguments. She is still pushy, manipulative, and she has a strong belief that there is no compromise depending on what that subject may be, who's involved and what is involved. She enjoys reading books greatly, always having one in her hands, just doesn't love them like her little brother. While she loves her little brother she finds him intolerable with him only being a year younger she finds it suffocating and hates the tiny age difference. It's why she sometimes value's Viktor better as her little brother is light years away from her age and it gives her a sort of superiority complex. She isn't always mean or cruel and does have her happy moments, where she's a bright bubbly little girl she always keeps hidden now. She still loves the winter and the snow, butterflies in the spring time and she absolutely loves spending time with Astrid. The other girl really brings out her best side and she finds herself calm with no cruelty or mean intent. She is truly happiest when she's hanging out with Astrid.

Name: Darius

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: He is very serious like his father and has a hard time understanding a lot of jokes. Though he is introverted he is very cheerful which makes him so close friends but makes many question why he is so introverted if he was so cheerful. He loves literature, enjoying reading with his father a lot and loves to spend that quality time with him. He is, deep down, scared of his older sister on an instinctual level. He loves her and wants to bond with her at times, seeing as he can be just as cruel as her when the time pushes him to be so, but that wasn't a good thing to bond over. He does love martial arts, wanting to practice a lot more and be super good at it still so his father eventually signed him up to learn martial arts much to his joy and he loves to doodle, still, with his sister when they were in school or doing their home work at the table. While he utterly loves his big sister she scares him too much and always runs to his father when she scares him or tries to hurt him. He sees what kinda girl she is when she's playing with Astrid and he is off playing either by himself or if Mia is there with her. He doesn't understand his sister and mother still, unsure of why they are the way they are but loves them anyhow and is still more than determined to have a good, happy life!

Name: Viktor

Age: 6  

Hair Color: Beige/Brown

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Viktor, despite being six, is just like his mother in every aspect of the meaning of it and yet is just like his father. He's both in one little person. He's cruel, cheerful, introverted but quick to forgive when something  bad goes his way and someone apologizes. He loves to read and he longs to learn martial arts like his big brother and hates that he can't because he's smaller and younger. Viktor loves his big brother, Darius, loves reading and doodling with him but he utterly, absolutely, adores his big sister Tatiana. They always hang out and play together, much to his joy and her happiness, and he constantly loves to play. He understands his sister is cruel but loves her anyhow! He doesn't understand a lot of what goes on in his family and finds it to be crazy, a little big, and too much what with his going to school as well. But he learns to adapt and because he adores his family so much he just can't help but adore his family in some, slowly growing, little way.

* * *

_Kohler Children!_

Name: Sven

Age: 18

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Sven has yet to grow out of his  "keeping his face blank" kind of thing and he  remained acting like Norway. He is still very  reclusive and loves Norwegian stories still and  finding them even more fascinating than when he  was little. A lot of the time Sven spends time  talking with his mother's troll, playing cards  late at night when he can't sleep not that that  helps him with his final year of the Academy but  still he did so. He's still shy around strangers,  though he doesn't run away anymore, he is still  shy and it doesn't change the slightest bit. He does still love his father, deeply, and wants to  talk with him about things but can't bring  himself to do so. He still wants to be like his father and be open like his brother but even at age eighteen it's much too hard.  

Name: Abel

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Dull Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: Abel is still very hyper and excitable, having a good sense of humor despite  being stubborn he still can be controlling though  he hides it well. He acts like a wild child  still, at age thirteen, much to his mother's  annoyance and it gets him into the principles  office but he strangely never gets detention or  suspended.Though he's wild and full of life, as  his father says, he doesn't understand his  brother, Sven, still and finds him confusing but  looks up to him nonetheless.  He enjoys the snow  still but finds it tiring when they are entering  March and it's still snowing he finds it old and aggravating. He loves hanging out with Finland a whole lot still, finding he loves to be in his Uncle's calming presence and hanging out with his younger cousin, Aili. He shows his affection for his brother a lot despite his brohter's personality, much like how Denmark with Norway, embarrassing his elder brother. He still is somewhat of a Daddy's Boy and wants nothing but to make his parents proud of him. He enjoys playing games, electronic or board games, with his little brother Nikolai. 

Name: Nikolai

Age: 7

Hair Color: Medium Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: At age seven Nikolai is not the typical "difficult child" but God he was pushing it. Where his brothers were stubborn in other areas he was so stubborn and childish he didn't listen to anyone except for his mother. He is vigorous, always wanting to be outside no matter the weather, and a wicked sense of humor already. He manages his cheery demeanor and uses it whenever he has to get out of something and it typically works for he uses his adorable looks. He enjoys building with his big blocks, like his brothers used too, and likes to do it a whole lot making buildings and leaving them in dangerous areas as he forgets to pick them up. Seeing as he's quiet his father sometimes tends to forget about him and Nikolai will get frustrated by this and slap his father's head from behind if he was down low enough. He did, over the years, inherit his mother's ability to see magical creatures but only certain ones, not all like his elder brother and mother, but the ones he has are not typical. He has always been curious and adventures, like Denmark, pushing his limits and often disappears making his mother freak out a lot. He is painfully shy when his cousins, Sunneva and Helena, come over to play with him. He loves playing chess and watching his mother play it.

* * *

_Oxenstierna Children!_

 Name: Aili

Age: 8

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Eye Color: Heterochromia; left eye, green-blue;  right eye, violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: She has become like her father, definitely being stoic and quiet a lot of the times for the age eight. She can be very talkative, like her mother, when she goes to school and sees her father after a long while and enjoys it. She does enjoy saunas, though they tend to be to hot for the eight year old, and loves her after school sweets. She's just as playful as her father but, like him, her already intimidating personality covers it up good! She enjoys crafting with her father even if she can't do much as he can and actually enjoys debates much like her father even if she doesn't understand it. She doesn't see her father as "Scary" as he comes across to other nations and she sees him as nothing more than a giant teddy bear. She adores her mother just as much with his sunny personality and clings to him fiercely but is embarrassed when one of her cousins or Uncles points this out.

Name: Carilla

Age: 4

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green-blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is a simple, gentle and honest girl that makes hearts melt at age four. She is calm but tends to freak out over things that might make her big sister upset but cares for her greatly. She is talkative, babbling to her big sister when they come home from school or to her mother when he's making dinner, loving the attention she receives much more than her big sister. She loves sweets but doesn't truly care much for the saunas much to her mother and big sister's surprise from her likeliness to Finland. She is like her father and is playful and received his eye color but she adores him just as deeply as Aili adores him. When she catches her parents, or sister, looking upset she puts on her best sunny and smiley personality to make them feel better. She's very simplistic, adoring her seal plushie she got from her Big Brother Ladonia and likes to play with her cousin Helena even if she is older than her. She mostly just goes along in the days and enjoys watching her cartoons on the TV when they come on in the morning with her favorite cereal.

* * *

_RoChu Child!_

Name: Uri

Age: 20

Hair Color: Beige

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Being twenty and independent he no  longer feels awkward going back and forth between  his mother and father. He still is quick and has  a hot temper, believes in his lucky numbers and  has a belief in good luck and is still slightly  quiet. He talks, when spoken too, but unless that  happens but if it doesn't then he then he doesn't speak making him quiet. He does enjoy visiting with his father, Russia, a lot more but definitely enjoys going to see his mother and visit with his little brothers and sister a lot. He is still embarrassed when mentioned, that his family makes fun of him when he mentions dates with Hungary's daughter, Ileana and how they are dating. He is quick to a temper and shy when it's brought up but it's hard to avoid when they're living together! He does tend to push the subject off when one of the elder nations, say his father or America, try to get him to open up about sex and what not which he instantly shuts down and gets cruel with his words. He is definitely still like a mix of his mother and father but no longer let's it get to him he's Half Russian and half Chinese anymore. 

* * *

_Héderváry Children!_

 Name: Ileana

Age: 20  

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Being twenty Ileana is just like her  mother now a days, being a fan girl of boy on boy  relationships or fanfiction. But she is still  like her father in being cheerful, mischievous  and friendly like Romania himself. She still thinks on how egotistic she was by loving the  story of Ileana Cosanzeana, the story her father  told her, and feels embarrassed by it. She still  believes herself plain in looks after being a tomboy her whole childhood, just like her mother, she tries to believe she is pretty. But also like her mother she is very scary when angry and loves to rough house with boys despite being twenty if they are in her age range. She also gets embarrassed when her mother mentions how when she and Uri move they seem to have similar movements, like magnets, and she shuts up shyly. She loves going home to Uri, enjoying his presence still, and yet she does miss being a little girl sometimes as she and her mother are often mistaken for sisters, she doesn't mind to much. She enjoys visiting her father a lot of the time and enjoys the quality time with him and her Romanian side of the family. 

Name: Levi

Age: 15

Hair Color: Brown  

Eye Color: Red

Ahoge: No

Personality: At age fifteen he still feels silly believing heavily in black magic like his father, the good fortune and reading ones fortune but he still does. He, like Liam and Sven, can see mythical creatures which made the three of them close but enjoys the other boys when they hang out, even if Sven is eighteen and older than both him and Liam. He enjoys going to hot springs still, with his mother, and singing scary songs and loving cute things still despite being a boy. A lot of the time, if the moment strikes, he is battle hungry and itching for physical fights but is calm a lot of the time. His sister, despite being five years old, no longer get in physical fights, but shriek at one another still and fight just like their parents; like cats and dogs. While he no longer hands out with Sven as much he hangs out with Liam a lot and it makes him embarrassed as he feels his emotions for the American boy is getting to far out of control for his liking over the years. Though he and his sister fight badly he adores her so much and doesn't know what to say half the time to her and even being those five years younger is always ready to threaten to beat up Uri if he hurts his big sister. He also adores his little sister, Réka, much more than expected and enjoys having the younger with him.

* * *

_Kirkland-Oxenstierna Child!_

 Name: Helena

Age: 7

Hair Color: Golden Red

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: Helena is definitely a theater geek, even at age seven. She loves listening and watching Broadway musicals, learning historic facts and loves watching movies with her parents.She still dreams of traveling the world still when she gets big and is able to handle her self good! She is very cheerful and adorable having the allure of her father a lot of the time over her mother who complains in a good way about her being so cute. She does enjoy doing arts and crafty things, enjoying the activities and making something pretty and sparkly to show off to her parents about her skills. Sometimes she is a big cry baby, like Sealand was when he was young, and cries over little things but often calms down in time to hang out with her Gampa Sweden and loves him more than anyone expected. She wants to be in plays and is always the star role in the school plays for younger kids when they are played and she sings in her chorus group at school and loves it! She enjoys hanging out with her cousin, Sunneva, and though everyone around her has a lot of siblings she is content being an only child and the spotlight of her parents adoration and love. 

* * *

_Steilsson- Long Children!  
_

 Name: Sunneva

Age: 8

Hair Color: Silver Brown

Eye Color: Light Brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: She doesn't show a lot of emotion,  like her parents, facially but like her mother if  her emotions get to much they definitely explode.  She is still more afraid of the dark, deathly of  it, screaming still when she wakes up in the dark  and sobs when her night light goes out and her  parents have to spend hours calming her down  until she falls back to sleep. She does get hyped  when her father puts on a movie with Jacki Chan,  claiming she will be just as awesome as him one  day and be as cool as her grandfather, China. She is still passionate and hot blood like her mother, especially when something doesn't go her way, but still finds it hilarious when she's with all her Uncles and they try getting her mother to call them "Big brother. She loves her Uncle Norway a lot, adoring him to the point it would be like she was his child and not Iceland's but it isn't taken offensively. She does wear dark clothing, nothing flashy, and did have a bad streaking habit when she was in her toddler years and is embarrassed when it's brought up a lot. She likes seeing her cousin, Chiyo, despite him being older than her by three years and he does like her as well but they both say it's uncool to be seen together. She loves licorice and, like her cousins and Uncles, enjoys hot springs and is immature with childish aspects. She still wishes she had her mothers pretty silver hair and violet eyes, like her baby sister, and hates having silver brown hair and light brown eyes of her father but sucks it up when her mother fawns over it. She tries her best to keep her mother happy when he gets upset and loves seeing him smile.

Name: Sara

Age: 7

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: Though she is only a little under a  year younger than her sister, Sunneva, she finds it annoying when she is called her "baby sister"  and snaps at her a lot. She is childish, immature  and has a very bright facial expression, no  matter the emotion. She is outgoing and extroverted and loves watching anything with  Jacki Chan in it and definitely loves making her  father laugh when she can. She enjoys wearing  bright pink clothing, the color her favorite color and wanting it on any thing she wears, and  flaunts it happily. She loves her Uncle Finland,  his personality like hers, and loves her Uncle  Denmark and Gampa China and her cousin, Chiyo.  She eats licorice by the bucket full, whenever  possible, and loves being immature with her big  sister whenever she can. Though she finds her  pale skin, silver hair and violet eyes boring  seeing as she knows of Prussia's children having  violet eyes and silver hair or most of them, she  finds herself plain. She absolutely loves her  sister's silver brown hair, finding it  mesmerizing, and her light brown eyes. It's like  a flip flop for her for hwat Sunneva feels, and  wishes she had her sisters coloring but still  likes when her sister comments on her pretty hair  and eyes. She wants to make her sister proud and  yet the tiny age difference makes them both  feel  competitive and suffocated but in good ways and  bad.

* * *

_Beilschmidt-Heredvary Child!_

Name: Réka

Age: 6

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is exactly what you would think a child of Prussia and Hungary would turn out to be. She is completely tomboyish and wrestles with boys, claiming she is awesome, and is overall an adorable girl in her mother's eyes. She doesn't like being smothered and enjoys running around climbing trees but loves hanging out with her mother, when the time comes, and her mother's friendship with Ukraine and enjoys the woman a lot. Like her siblings and just like her father she is very sensitive so when she is sent to her room or punished, called out on her bad behavior, she hides and ends up crying. She doesn't exactly get along with her half brother, Wilhelm, but adores her half siblings Astrid and Fritz despite her mother constantly getting her to play with Wilhelm. She is easily impatient and doesn't like waiting but she loves having all of her mother's affection being the youngest but doesn't like being smothered. She definitely loves running in shorts and, sometimes, without a shirt as she is a child and undeveloped but she can tell sometimes her mother is concerned but has no idea why. She loves her father, Prussia, but doesn't understand quite yet why her mother and father aren't together like other mom's and dad's but tries not to think about it too much.


	2. Chapter One: School Time and Introductions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be messy and whatnot but I figured those in Middle school and high school will be introduced first nd the younger kids will be worked in in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also, there will be a little break to show Uri and Ileana, for I perosnally pair them together cutely and so hard along with many of the other children, within age reasoning of course!

The car ride to school was what some would call "hell" and Liam Kirkland called it as such. He sat behind his father in the car, Alexander in the middle and his sister by the left side. The morning had gone badly, obviously, with him staying up late last night playing video games and going to bed around two in the morning making it difficult to get up at his seven o'clock time for school and his mother made it worse by taking his game privileges away. They'd fought and actually screamed until they got in the car where a silent, cold stretched between them. That is until his father, the personification of America, sighed and twisted in his seat.

He looked like his father, that he couldn't deny, with their glasses, caramel blonde hair and blue eyes. The only thing he lacked was the Nantucket his sister had. "Liam, buddy, couldn't you apologize to your mom?" America asked hesitantly, like he was ready for Liam to bite his head off, but Liam felt bad. How could he not?! His father rarely asked him to do anything, being one of the coolest Dad's on the planet, he felt guilty into apologizing.

That is until he opened his mouth. "I did nothing wrong!" He snapped crossing his arms, blue eyes flashing in warning like lightening. His mother, the personification of England, tightened his hands on the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white and his emerald irises flicked to his in the rear view mirror.

"Oh really. So staying up until two in the morning, refusing to leave bed and screaming at me that I'm a horrible mother for taking your gaming privileges away is doing nothing wrong?"England demanded as he drove along the high way, his sister just watching the window like she wasn't there and Alexander was strangely silent for being an eight year old.

"I'm fourteen!" Liam shouted throwing his hands out like it explained it all, his eyes widening behind his glasses. "What? Where you never fourteen!? Why does Dad understand but you don't!?"

"I understand you're being very disrespectful right now that's what I understand!" England snapped at his son as he took the turn off to the World Academy. "Your father understands, yes, but you are taking advantage of that. And keep up the disrespect to me and you can plan on seeing your games in two weeks rather than one."

"What!" Liam screeched looking exasperated, like they were conspiring against him. "You can't do that!"

"I can and will!" England snapped back at his son who made a light noise and looked like he couldn't believe what was going on. "I am your mother, Liam Alfred Kirkland, you respect me and your father! You don't give disrespect and earn respect back!"

"That's bullshit!" He shouted in anger making Alexander, Jolene and America's head whip to look at him. Alexander's emerald eyes, identical to their mother's, were wide with hesitation and even a touch of fear while Jolene's blue eyes, identical to his in shade, seemed to say he messed up big time.

"Watch your mouth, kid. I mean it. Stop pushing buttons or I'll bust your ass when we get you home from school." America warned with no shouting and that made it ten times worse and Liam stared at him, wide eyed. "Knock it off, Liam. I'm being serious."

Liam had nothing else to say so he just threw himself back in his seat, his school bag tucked between his calves, and he just glared out the window. He was his father's son and enjoyed his video games, but with them taken away for the week, he had nothing good to do other than school and deal with his siblings. He didn't even have a cell phone to play games on! Well, lots of kids had them, but he didn't need one necessarily. He just wanted one for gaming. He watched the light on the windows of the Academy, even from a distance, wink at him with light and he gritted his teeth.

It took a solid ten, fifteen minutes for them to get to the Academy and park, America with England sliding out, and left the three kids to unbuckle and get out, bags in hands. It was when he stepped out of the car that he caught sight of his cousin, Austynn. While many physical changes happened to all of them the past seven years Austynn somehow still looked the same only his hair was longer. He himself kept his hair short, like a messy mix of England's and America's, and he stood at a solid five foot five making him pretty tall of seventh grade.

"Austie!" He shouted leaving his parents who shouted at him not to run freely, and rushed up to Austynn who looked up. He smiled then, softly, at Liam with his violet eyes warm at the welcome which also happened to make his heart flutter in his chest. "How are you?"

"Merci for asking. I'm fine! How about oyu? Was you're long weekend fun?" Austynn asked curiously, tilting his head slightly, he smiled at Liam when he noticed a familiar tan skinned boy stepping out of his car and he smiled like a megawatt. "Oh! There's Cristiano!"

Liam felt his stomach sour at this and looked over his shoulder to see Cristiano climbing out of the car, standing in front of his mother and smiling when Liam grabbed Austynn's hand. Cristiano was a beautiful boy, his hair a tousled mix of waves and curls making it messy, soft tan skin smooth and blemish free so far with wide bright green eyes. He was beautiful. Austynn blushed when he felt his hand being grabbed but pulled it away and Liam looked at him in surprise.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay? I have first period History with Cristiano so I'm going to walk there with him. Salut!" Austynn then took off across the parking lot to Cristiano, who also got a megawatt smile and they both jabbered before taking off to the school after saying good bye to their parents. He felt a tap at his elbow and looked down at his sister in surprise. He wondered why she wasn't with the other sixth graders yet when she looked up through her dark blonde lashes, her blue eyes pitiful.

"You're so pitiful." She sighed the words in her eyes making Liam blush when she noticed Levi and pointed to him. "Hey, there's your actual boyfriend."

"Jo!" He jerked when he noticed Chiyo Wang waving happily at his sister and tensed up like a cat. Chiyo had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, smooth skin as well for an eleven year old, and he smiled at Jolene who smiled back at him, her blue eyes sparkling. If they ever got together, not that he thought his sister imagined it, they'd be a weirdly good looking couple.

"Chi!" She shouted back smiling then when she slapped Liam's side and took off running right to Chiyo, her long blonde hair bouncing like silken sunshine locks against her back. She met up with Chiyo, the both babbling much like Austynn and Cristiano, before going inside the school when Levi walked up to him hesitantly and he sighed but smiled softly. Levi had been one of the most consistent friends who was sweet and he could talk about those familiar mythical creatures.

Levi had shoulder length brown hair he tied in a small tail against the base of his neck and familiar red eyes that met his. Liam only imagined Levi as being sort of like his opposite of his blonde hair and blue eyes. "What's up, Liam?" Levi asked softly as he held his backpack straps tight in his hands and looked at Liam expectantly and Liam then smiled softly at him.

"Nothing. Wanna get in and see if they're still giving out those little boxes of cereal for breakfast?" Liam asked then with Levi smiling and nodding before the both of them walked to the school happily. Levi was one of the only friends he could count on to always go along with him and though he was Austynn, who he enjoyed hanging out with, it was good enough and he smiled.

* * *

"Hey, guys- woah, what's wrong with Wolfie?" Liam asked with wide eyes as he sat at the table, Tatiana sitting at the end with Astrid, Wolfram next to Giovanni with Mia off to the side of him, Levi, Cristiano, Austynn and a few others sitting at the lunch table. Liam had loaded his tray with pizza, a smuggled hamburger, a Coke he bought and some potato wedges. Levi sat next to him of course, across from Austynn and Cristiano, giggling to themselves and it irritated Liam slightly.

"Wolfram got caught day dreaming in math and the teacher gave him extra homework." Giovanni explained moving his hand over his brown locks of hair, pushing them away from his face and scowled at his brother lightly. Giovanni and Wolfram looked completely different, Giovanni having his hair smoothed back like their father and his skin seemed to gain a little darker olive complexion, no longer pale, showing his Italian heritage, his amber eyes brighter in color and he always had a stern air around him despite being thirteen. Wolfram, on the other hand, wore his blonde hair long to just below his jaw, the middle of his neck area, the color a soft pale gold that went well with his ice blue eyes and pale skin, his Germanic roots sticking out more than his Italian, but the one thing they still shared was their curls.

"Hey! It's no big deal! I slack off in math all the time cause I'm awesome! Und I'm in my Junior year! If I can do it und pass Wolfie can too!" She exclaimed at her end of the table, her visible ruby eye twinkling at the others, her bangs styled down over her right eye and the ends came just below her chin. The silver was startling, at first look, but she grinned and she got a softer edge rather than the stone hard girl who could kick your ass in a heart beat. Liam honestly missed hanging out with her but she spent a majority of her time with Tatiana Braginksy. As if the mention on her in his thoughts, Tatiana looked up, her green eyes dark and blank, her beige hair falling past her shoulders in lock wavy locks and her skin was nearly marble from the snowy conditions of her home lands snowy conditions half the year. 

"But you had Tatiana tutoring you though, right? She helped you bring your grades up after all!" Mia inserted with her violet eyes crashing with her elder sister's ruby ones and the silver haired girl looked away. Mia then turned to Wolfram, placing a rather small pale hand on her chest and smiled. "I'll help you, Wolfram. I'll ask Mutter to bring me by your home any time you need help!"

Wolfram, Liam found, turn a rather interesting shade of red that stood out like a neon on his pale coloring. "U-U, grazie!" He stuttered then scratched the back of head and opened his home made lunch of wurst and spaghetti mix, and his cheeks still burned. "I appreciate the thought, Mia. I'll-I'll ask Mama when we get home about setting something up."

"Awesome!" Mia then started eating her salad smiling as Liam looked on and turned to Levi who raised his brows like he was shrugging, Austynn was looking at the pair curiously as possible from his position and Cristiano was grinning at his blushing cousins face. Liam could almost understand why Wolfram blushed so much, as Mia was a very pretty girl with her long dark chestnut brown hair that spilled down in loose waves to the middle of her back, the mole under her mouth that was once a freckle when she was tiny, now rested under her mouth like Austria's and her large violet eyes with her pale skin. She was very pretty for fourteen.

"Oh! That reminds me Liam can you give this to Jolene?" Austynn finally pipped up holding out a dull blue book, no writing on the front, and smiled. "She can't get to these books, being in sixth grade and all, which is weird cause in seventh and up you can get it." Austynn never once flaunted he was in eighth grade to Liam but it felt, strangely, like a tiny dig in his seventh grader pride.

"Sure, I'll be sure to give it to her when we're at home." Liam replied taking the book and tucking it in to his book bag, which looked ready to explode, when Cristiano grinned looking the ever devilish duplicate of his mother. Liam looked up at this and glared at him from behind his glasses. "What."

"Nothing, just that you're bag looks so messy it's about to explode." Cristiano remarked with that taunting smirk that made Liam want to deck his lights out and he gritted his teeth. "Why don't you clean it once in a while, huh?"

It was the tiny snap, the push that sent Liam over the edge. What with Cristiano constantly attached to his cousin's hip, taunting him every time they locked eyes, and his drama at home with his mother along with other teenage shit, he surged to his feet with his chair screeching loudly against the floor. He felt Levi whispering for him not to do it and to sit down but his arm was pulling back while his other hand made work to rip his glasses off his face and tuck them away safely, did he throw his arm he'd pulled back forward and punched Cristiano so hard in the face the Spanish-Italian boy flew backwards chair and all and crashed to the floor. It was like the whole room just hushed quickly, breathes being sucked into tight lungs and held there for fear of breathing. Liam had never fought, never hit anyone in real life up until now, and it made his knuckles throb.

He was going to walk away, shock now rocking him to his core now that the anger was gone, and took a small step back. Austynn looked at Liam's hand and stood up as well, his violet eyes wide. "Liam! You're knuckles are bleeding!"

Liam looked down at his knuckles when he realized the blood wasn't his and he nearly threw up his half eaten lunch when Cristiano pulled himself up, his nose gushing blood and his green eyes dark and cold as emeralds. He rubbed under his nose, a streak of blood on his tanned skin, when he looked up."Figlio di puttana!" Cristiano screamed with new blood forming just a ring around his nostril but he threw himself across the table and tackled Liam to the floor.

He slammed his fists into the blonde's face, blood gushing from Liam's nose like a hose and he punched back kneeing him in the groin hard making the boy scream in pain, tears forming on his dark lashes. He continued slamming his fists wherever while Liam slammed his hands up punching Cristiano in the face hard as he could as they screamed insults at each other in English and Italian, the screams ringing in the room and he noted faintly that Austynn ran off to get help. He swung up and cracked his forehead against Cristiano's hard as he slammed a fist into his cheek and got him off when a teacher came running in. It was his English teacher, Mrs.Riley, her hazel eyes wide when they hardened.

"Liam Kirkland Cristiano Carriedo get your things and to the principles office! Now!" She roared at the two teens and Liam swallowed tasting blood from his lip, which was split, and his cheek bone throbbed and his eye hurt which would probably bruise up like his forehead and his nose was gushing blood that was pouring down the back of his throat making him gag. He grabbed his bag and his hard blue eyes, like sapphires, clashed with Cristiano's hard green eyes that were like emeralds. He swung his bag on his shoulder, leaving his glasses off and walked out to the principles office. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

 "Unbelievable. Un. Believable!" England all but shrieked at Liam, hands on his hips and green eyes beyond furious. "What the hell were you thinking? Oh, I know! Just like your father you didn't think!"

"Baby, calm down and-" America started with his hands coming to rest on England's shoulders when the green eyed Brit whipped around shoving a finger in his face cutting off his words just as Spain and Romano entered the office, the secretary behind him. Liam shrank in his seat, glaring at his thighs as Cristiano crossed his arms over his chest looking down as well and Liam wished to dissolve into nothing right then and there.

"I won't calm down!" England shrieked again but in America's face this time, his face red and America caught sight of the shiny film of tears on his eyes. "He was supposed to be better! We raised him better than this! I don't want my son pummeling others because they say the wrong thing! That's not my son!"

Liam felt a knot in his throat, one promising tears, form and he swallowed thickly but found he couldn't get it to go away. It was true, his mother did raise him better and he felt the guilt and shame forming then weighing down on him. He took a peek at Cristiano and found the other peeking at him as well when they both dropped their gazes but Liam could see Cristiano was feeling the same shame and guilt. He noticed Cristiano's father, personification of Spain, clear his throat and he could even see Cristiano's mother, personification of South Italy, appear upset as well as he clenched his jaw softly. It seemed England's words hit close to home for all of them and though he and Spain held a disliking for each other, Spain knew when to step in.

"Eyebro- England, listen. Lo siento for my son, he knows better than to hit back." Spain spoke up drawing England's watery green eyes to his own and Spain took a breath and let it out. "He was wrong to push Liam and he will be writing an apology to Liam, along with a verbal one, and punished when we get home. I will also do this." Spain took another deep breath and spoke after. "I apologize for my idiot son. He had no right going to hurt Liam, who I do like to see when he comes over with Austynn, and he will be grounded for what he did. I can't...I can't say enough but only know we didn't raise him to hurt others because they say the wrong things. We raised him a lot better than that."

Liam stood up then catching the adults' attention when he turned his attention to Cristiano who stood up as well. His left eye was swelling and turning an ugly mess of blue and purple, his lip was cleaned but was swollen due to the cut and and his knuckles burned from the skin splitting open when he punched Cristiano and his ribs hurt from the kneeing to his ribs. He took a breath and though it burned his lip, made his ribs throb, he let it out much like Spain and opened his eyes. It was a clash of blues against greens when Liam finally got his words out. "I'm sorry for throwing the first punch."

"Lo siento for responding." Cristiano replied looking at Liam for a split moment more before they sat down leaving a stunned silence when the principle came sliding in to her seat. She was a strict woman who always kept her brown hair back in a tight bun and her gray eyes missed nothing in their surveillance.

"Thank you, parents, for coming. I have come to the conclusion of the act of punishment the boys should have as neither side is guilt free." She started out folding her hands on her desk with two bright pink slips underneath them and Liam's stomach dropped. "They will be suspended for the next week, five short days. We will gather their work for them to do at home or after school but they are suspended."

"Perfect." America replied nodding when he picked up Liam's bag and gave a hot look to his son. "I'm sure that's like getting a little to close to getting off scotch free so we'll handle the rest of the punishing at home."

"Understood." She nodded then looked at digital clock on her desk then up. "Now, I do have a meeting seeing as I left as they left for a break, but if there's anything not understood now just tell me and I'll call homes after the meeting if that is not to informal of me to do so."

"No, go right ahead." Romano jumped in, his arms crossed over his stomach which was bloated with his third pregnancy. Yes, Romano was pregnant again, in his sixth month,  and Spain was worried this strain would get to him but he also picked up Cristiano's bag. "If there's any questions we'll call you." He then grabbed the collar of Cristiano's blazer and tugged him up.

"Alright, then I'll see you boys a week from now." The principle nodded standing up and Liam, with Cristiano, were pulled up again. The seven of them filed out, Romano being first as he was pregnant, then the others spilled out. The boys were pulled from the secretary's office, outside into the barren hall to the front doors. When yanked outside by England Liam stared down as he stumbled a long to the car when he had the pure gall to have and let this one thought form with all the punishments weighing on him.

How much worse could it get?


	3. Chapter Three - Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been quite a while! I honestly lost interest in writing this series out but I've decided I want to finish it! I want to write it all out and have it flow together so this whole series will be complete! But here's a new chapter and I'm going to try to update whenever I can!
> 
> Edit: Also, this is confusing to me, so because the first two chapters focused on the dispute between Spain and America's family I'll try bringing in more situations with the other kids while trying to keep it smooth!

"You're so freaking stupid!" Cristiano flinched when he climbed in the car, his father behind the wheel and mother in front of him. Salvador was glaring at him, his hazel eyes dark with his anger, his dark hair shaggy and hanging down past his chin but looked just as dark and silky as his mother's but his anger was palpable, like Romano's. "Why do you have to go messing everything up? I was gonna hang out with Alexander but now I can't because of you!"

Cristiano flinched at his younger brother's words, tears actually gathering in  Salvador's eyes. Cristiano didn't walk away from the fight unscathed, he had one eye swelling up and his lip was swollen and red, his fingers ached form punching, his hair ached from the split second Liam yanked at it, and his ribs actually hurt and his head throbbed along with his face, his nose bruising up  but not broken, thankfully. "Lo siento." He mumbled to his little brother who rubbed his eyes with his arm and gritted his teeth.

"I don't want your stupid apologies! Your so stupid! I wish Wolfram and Giovanni were my brothers not you! At least they don't go around fighting like you!" Salvador shrieked at him his anger getting the best of him and Romano whipped around in his seat, which was an impressive feat as his stomach stopped him from doing a lot lately.

"Oi! Never say that!" Romano snapped at his youngest who flinched at his mother's anger and he then looked down, glaring with tears filling his eyes, his brows pulled tight together. Romano noted that his son looked much like he did when he was punished by Spain and he felt his heart twinge but he turned around in his seat. "Uncle Feli will be at the house with Cecelia."

"Cristiano, you're not going to be seeing Austynn for a while." Spain spoke up when Cristiano looked up with wide green eyes. The same green eyes met his in the rear view mirror for a split second and Cristiano opened his mouth his heart beating suddenly louder, hard, more noticeable against his ribs.

"You can't do that!" He finally shouted throwing his hands out his tears pressing against his eyes. No. No way! His father can't do that! He knows what Austynn means to him! "Papá, por favor!"

"Non-negotiable, young man. You knew exactly what would happen if you did something of the sort. Your Madre and I have been lenient, defended you one too many times over the years with your fights with Liam and we aren't doing that anymore." Spain's voice was steel and it made Cristiano suddenly afraid of this steely, angry father of his. "You won't be seeing Austynn for the next two weeks."

"How are you going to stop me from seeing him at school?" Cristiano got out in a hot voice, leaning against his seat belt his eyes flames of anger and challenge, like his mother's got when he and his father fought. "You can't keep me from seeing him there!"

"Oh you bet your damn ass I can!" Spain snapped right back not at all liking this tone of voice his son adopted and glared at him hard, his eyes dark like emeralds, in the rear view mirror for another split moment. "I'll arrange you to eat in the class room and it'll be home to school, you will be monitored on your computer and email by either I or your madre, that's how it's going to be. You will not call Austynn either, not on the house phone or either of our cell phones."

"You-You..." Cristiano was slowly losing his fight but his outrage burned up and it resulted in the same way he'd seen for Salvador and his mother. His outrage burned so fierce, so hotly, that it was then pushed out with the one discharge rather than words. Tears. They were bigger than usual small tears that seemed to trickle down slow and itch his skin, these were huge and dripped so fast down his cheeks and chin a few times, sliding down his neck before he could stop them. And they didn't stop.  "You can't! Por favor, Papa! Por favor!"

He realized faintly he was a fourteen year old boy screaming at his father, begging, and now bawling like a baby and he felt some shame but not much. He finally couldn't help his anger and embarrassment as he wailed like he used to when he was little and got hurt. He hiccuped and sobbed, tears gushing down in a torrent but he felt, no he knew, it impacted his parents and felt his brother's shocked gaze on him but he couldn't stop. He couldn't lose Austynn for two weeks. With no contact? He'll, quite literally, shrivel up and die.

He hadn't gone a single day without Austynn or talking to the French Canadian on the phone longer than two hours since they could both actually _talk_ with real words and his father wanted him to go two weeks without him? His tears were warranted then, covering his soaking wet face he hiccuped and sobbed for the remainder of their trip back home and he wondered if his parents worked this out with Austynn's parents. If Austynn knew they'd be apart for two solid weeks. And in his chest a black hole throbbed with loneliness and he couldn't help but sob. What was he going to do?

* * *

"Roma, what happened to Cristiano?" Romano looked up from his phone in response to the question, meeting his brother's wide concerned amber irises. "He came tearing in here, sobbing harder than I've ever seen him and hasn't left his room. I know about the fight, England told me, but what was his punishment?"

Romano sighed out, rubbing his belly for comfort and his baby girl kicked him softly in response. Yes, he was finally having a girl like his brother who'd had two boys and one girl he was also going to have two boys and one girl. Or so he hoped. He had a feeling there be more than one baby but that was for another time. He sighed when he looked at Italy. "You know Liam and Cristiano both have crushes on Austynn?"

"Si!" Italy nodded his gaze intense, his curl bobbing softly when he nodded and he shifted on the couch and bent his arm on the back of the chair to cup the back of his head lightly.

"Well, Spain said that Cristiano couldn't talk or see Austynn for the next two weeks." Romano sighed out then looked to the stairs, already regretting the punishment. "England told me he was doing a similar punishment keeping Liam away from Austynn. That poor boy, he has no idea he's caused a fight and Canada who was just texting me, said that Austynn is all torn up about it."

"Are you sure you should keep the boys away from each other like this?" Italy asked looking at his elder brother with concern, his mouth forming a tight frown. "I don't think any of them will benefit and who knows, the fighting may get worse! What if it does, Roma? What are you going to do? I'll support in anyway, though! Cristiano can come stay with me for a few weeks, for his punishment if that'll help."

Romano looked at his younger brother, his brows pulled tight together and sighed, rubbing his stomach. The baby kicked, his daughter seemed already so fierce, just kicking and punching hard as she could. "It could help. Cristiano needs to know that there's more out there than just Austynn. I don't think it'd be horrible if he spent some time with Wolfram and Cristiano. Hell, even the albino potato's kids wouldn't be hard on him! I know he used to love hanging out with Astrid.

"Si!" Italy nodded then smiled, reaching out patting Romano's shoulder. "You'll figure it out, fratello. In the mean time, how is the little princess doing?" Italy asked this in a cooing voice, looking at his brother's rather large stomach and reached out rubbing and making kissy noises at it. It didn't faze Romano, as Italy did this all the time. True to his word, Cecelia was the last Beilschmidt child other than the twins that would originate from Italy and Germany, shocking as that was.

The three children- er, well one child and two teens, kept the couple busy as did any teenagers pushing their parents limits. Romano smiled and shifted, his daughter kicking hard at his belly and it made him want to giggle but he swallowed the sound down. "She's perfect, ready to come out already the fierce little thing. Did I tell you we decided on a name?" He asked looking at Italy who gasped clapping his hands, his amber eyes glowing so much they nearly appeared golden.

"No! Tell me, what will my piccola nipotina be called, huh?" Italy asked happily bouncing in his seat, almost like an excited ball of, well, excitement. It made Romano genuinely smile while he rubbed the side of his stomach where little lumps appeared. Italy giggled at that, looking happily at the tiny lumps of punches and kicks that appeared every so often when the baby kicked hard enough.

"Toni and I decided on the name Carmen Alessandra Carriedo Fernandez." Romano replied smiling then when the baby shifted, as if responding to her name, and he rubbed down the middle of his stomach when he smiled at the small dark haired child walking in. "Hola, Cecelia. Cómo estás?"

The small brown haired six year old seemed to consider this before beaming at her Uncle, much like Italy was and it made her blue irises glitter. "Nicht schlecht!" She chirped when Romano turned to his brother, with a confused expression and the Italian giggled. His daughter skipped over and he pulled the six year old onto his lap, nuzzling her soft brown locks of hair that, strangely, didn't curl like her brother's but fell in smooth loose waves.

"She said Not bad in German. We practice Italian every day but she seems to only like the Germanic language!" Italy chirped when the six year old wriggled and looked at Salvador, when he walked into the room with a little blush in his cheeks. "Oh! Hola, Salvador! How are you?"

He looked up with wide hazel eyes, duplicates of his mother's, and blushed softly like he'd been taken by surprise. If his brother looked more like a miniature version of Spain, then Salvador was the complete miniature version of Romano with his hazel eyes and dark brown hair that complimented his olive skin. "Um, Cece, you wanted to see my toys and I got them out if you wanna come see."

Cecelia's blue eyes sparkled again and she squirmed off her mother's lap and skipped to Salvador. Though she was two years younger she seemed so much older, at times, especially when Salvador was acting so sheepish. "Si! Let's go and see, Sal!" She chirped taking the eight year olds hand yanking him from the room making their mother's chuckle fondly. The two children had their nicknames set for life, it seemed, Salvador being Sal to the girl and Cecelia being Cece to Salvador. It was an adorable thing to watch.

"You know, I heard England's son Alexander has a crush on Salvador and Salvador has told me he likes the boy~" Italy chirped playfully making Romano groan then laugh lightly like it was no big deal. Romano would prefer that Salvador didn't like the Kirkland's youngest, as they had enough drama going on with Cristiano and Liam, that he couldn't imagine another tragedy going on between their families again. "Oh! Fratello, someone's at the door!"

Romano looked up, blinking, like he'd been light years away and he struggled to his feet huffing lightly before walking to the front door. He could hear Cristiano sobbing upstairs, as he approached the front hall and he felt his stomach cramp gently as he rubbed his stomach where the baby kicked softer now, like she understood his sudden rush of sadness. He yanked open the front door then blinked in surprise at the small family on the door step. He first met America's pleasant, smiling face then shifted to England's face which seemed rather at ease just seeing Romano. The Italian had a feeling that had Spain opened the door it would've been a pleasant exchange with swords beneath their words cleverly hid so the teens in their families couldn't understand. But because it was Romano there was no tense atmosphere when he looked down to see Jolene, Liam and Alexander.

"Ah, hola?" He finally got out when his surprise wore off when the baby kicked him hard like she was kick starting him. "Can I help you all?"

America beamed then, placing a rather firm hand on Liam's head, ruffling the caramel blonde locks. "Heya, Romano! I just thought I'd bring Liam over to apologize, formally unlike in the principle's office. And plus, Alex wanted to see Salvador!" The eight year old waved his hands then, a bright red blush staining his cheeks and he whined wordlessly for a moment making America, along with Romano, look down. "What? It's true!"

"Daddy! Stop talking! Now!" Alexander whined out lout sounding so much like England it made his mother nearly laugh until Liam was pushed forward lightly and England softly hushed the eight year old making him frown softly when Italy, from the living, stood up quietly walking to Salvador's room, seeing as there was a second set of steps in the kitchen that would lead to the second floor. Perks of living in a rather quaint, small home, which Italy adored but he also loved his big house both at home in Italy and at Germany's.

"Do you think we can get the boys to talk civilly?" America asked then straightening the fourteen year olds clothing when Jolene scowled up at her brother, her blue eyes hard as sapphires when she stared up at her brother. Liam noticed this and paled under the hard glare of his eleven year old sister when she punched him in the side, with the barely concealed strength she inherited from her father and he winced. While Liam had had that same strength it seemed to have "gone away" in his words meanwhile Jolene's seemed to be permanent.

"You're a bloody twit!" Jolene spoke loudly interrupting the adults. "Let's get this over with! I'm supposed to meet with Chiyo, right Mummy?"

Romano nearly smiled at this rude little girl, seeing plenty of aspects he once and still did possess when he backed up holding the door open. "Why don't you all come in then? My idiot brother is here with my niece but there's room for you five." He explained when he noticed Italy walking into the front hall, Cecelia all dressed in her blue coat over her pale blue dress and he stroked his hand over her brown hair. "Oh? Leaving already, Veni?"

"Si!" Italy chirped happily holding the six year olds hand, her blue eyes trained up on Italy like she was waiting for him to say something important. Awe tinted her eyes brighter then, her entire existence was spent half the time in rapturous awe of her mother who she adored more than anything. It made Italy happy to have his daughter's full attention like this as the twins had been harder to deal with when they fought nearly all the time when they were her age."You should come and visit _me_ next time! Before my little nipote makes her debut in the world~ But addio!"

"Addio, Uncle Roma." Cecelia said this a little sadder than her mother and her blue eyes no looked watery when they focused on her Uncle and it made Romano smile softly at the girl, reaching down ruffling her hair affectionately. She looked up at him through her dark lashes at him and he smiled as Italy waited for her, stepping over the doorway as the American family parted for him.

"I'll see you soon, tesoro. Uncle Promise." He replied when she nodded, almost bravely, and disappeared with Italy to his bright red car. Romano then turned to the American family, almost tiredly, but his daughter kicked hard like to tell him to not be sleepy anymore and it nearly made him laugh when America, England, Jolene, Alexander and Liam walked in. Salvador was screeching with laughter somewhere in the house and he smiled softly. "Oi! Toni, come to the front door!"

"Coming, sweetie!" Spain shouted in response swinging Salvador in making his legs whip like doll legs and he shrieked with laughter when Spain hugged the eight year old to his chest walking to the front door. Salvador giggled into his chest, smiling widely, making Spain smile when he looked from America to England. "Hola, America and England. To what do we ow the honor of having you in our little home?"

Salvador looked up, his cheeks flushed from rough housing and playing, his hazel eyes glowing happily and brightly, bright enough to be mistaken as a light green. "Mama, Papa keeps spinning me around! I feel dizzy!" He giggled the words, clinging to Spain happily when Romano smiled at his giggling son and he shut the door finally and walked over squeezing his chubby cheek happily.

"And I bet Papa did it inside near all our valuables, huh?" He cooed but it sounded more like a rebuke making Salvador giggle but Romano then shifted his hand from Salvador's cheek and lifted his other hand, pinching Spain's cheeks tightly and stretching his cheeks. "And I bet Papa also knows Netherlands and his sister will be showing up here tomorrow so if the home is messy he knows Mama will look bad, huh? Don't you, _Papa_?"

Spain pulled his cheeks from his fingers with a whine and moved his mouth and then lifted one hand from underneath Salvador, to rub his cheek which was turning a light red from the pinching. "Don't worry, Roma! I'd never break anything with an eight year old! I've been doing this for a combined of twenty one years between the boys, eight for Salvador and fourteen for Cristiano!" He then looked at the Americans again and smiled charmingly. "But back to the scenario at hand, why don't you tell us why you're here?"

"Oh! I want Liam to go up and apologize to Cristiano, formally. Then to you two, especially, before we take him back home for his punishment to begin." America explained then making Spain nod, his green eyes almost shining at this like he approved and America's shined back. Happy it was in agreement. "I just want your permission to send Liam up there."

"Si! Cristiano's room is at the end of the hall, third door on the left next to the pink door, which is the nursery. Not to hard to find." Spain replied bouncing Salvador a few times before putting the eight year old down and he clung to his hip instead. Liam nodded then, slowly, his face aching and his glasses almost felt like too much on his aching face and he turned to the stairs.

Liam hated what he'd done, beating another person, and just looking at Salvador and thinking of his own little brother and then being in the presence of two other parents of the person he beat made him feel incredibly bad. He bit his lip while he climbed up the stairs listening to the others talking softly and walking to the living room, probably, and he moved his hands through his hair. God, how was he even going to begin to apologize? It wasn't like he hated Cristiano, just hated how close he was to Austynn and flaunted it a lot when he knew that even though Canada and America were so close he didn't really see Austynn a lot as he was doing a bunch of after school activities to bring with him in high school level, so he got home around dinner time and by then no one wanted to go out anymore. It just sucked, he couldn't see his cousin and this-this crush he had didn't help did it? He chewed his lip softly as he finished the climb and walked down the hall.

What do you say to someone you beat to a near bloody pulp? He couldn't help but wonder, looking at the red sore skin of his knuckles and nearly felt like sobbing at the shame that flooded every time he looked at them and he noticed the faint pink door first and the one right next to it. He walked up to the door and knocked hating the throb that went through his knuckles at that when the door flew open to an angry, then surprised red rimmed eyed Cristiano who then scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Liam sighed then gesturing to the room. "Can I come in? So the conversation doesn't carry downstairs at least?" He asked when Cristiano seemed to hesitate. "It'll only be a few minutes, I promise."

"Fine." Cristiano opened the door and walked in, Liam following and shutting the door while Cristiano sat in his desk chair. "What do you want, Liam?" Liam twitched, hearing how weird his name sounded then. Like he'd been about to say 'lie' but ended up with his name and he blinked a few times before sighing out softly.

"I'm sorry, Cristiano. I shouldn't have flipped out and beat you up like that, it wasn't cool of me, at all." He replied staring at the boy, who other than red rimmed eyed, had a bruise forming on one of his cheeks which was pretty dark and one just above his eye was a band aid were skin must have split open, his lip was swollen but wasn't split like his. He must have other injuries, however, that Liam knew. "I just..Austynn's my cousin, alright? I understand you'll be closer and you two will always hang out more but it just..it _sucks_ because I can't see him other than at school and even that'll be impossible for a week."

Cristiano blinked looking at the American boy and stood up, preparing to speak when something completely different burst out of his lips. "Austynn was my first kiss." He blabbed then blushed when Liam looked at him like he just lost his mind and he sighed. "I've always liked Austynn, okay? He hasn't said it but I think he likes me too but you also like him so it's...it's complicated. Dysfunctional almost. But believe me, Liam Kirkland, I do not in anyway shape or form hate you."

"I don't hate you, Cristiano Fernandez Carriedo." Liam replied using Cristiano's full name, just as the boy had done to him, when they both broke out in rather sheepish grins. Liam then looked around and noticed the game system by Cristiano's TV. "Is that a play station?"

Cristiano looked over his shoulder and then looked back grinning widely now. "Yup. My dad got it for me last year, for my birthday. Wanna play a game? Unless you're leaving soon."

"Nope! I don't think I'm leaving soon but we can play if you think our parents continue to discuss our apology right now." Liam replied shrugging then grinned just as wide when Cristiano blinked, looking at Liam and laughed lightly walking to the tv. He turned the system on and he sat patting the floor. "Sweet!"

"I think, until either one of us sees Austynn again, this is will be the start of a beautiful one week friendship. Don't ya think?" Cristiano asked while he put in a new game, one of his first person shooter games, and Liam grinned wide, both of them just grinning away at one another. Cristiano had to admit, the cousins looked rather similar just like he looked similar to his own cousin, Giovanni. He could almost imagine the loud mouthed Kirkland was Austynn but comparing the two felt strangely..wrong. But Austynn's laugh got his attention, his glasses glinting lightly, when his blue eyes locked onto Cristiano's greens and sparkled mischievously.

"I think this will most definitely be the start of a beautiful one week friendship!"


	4. Chapter Four - Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two ships in this chapter that I have had planned since I first came up with these children! Just read ahead to the chapter! Also, I am so sorry for anyone who was truly enjoying this and I just stopped uploading out of no where! I did have things going on, and I know it's okay to do so, but I hope this chapter is noticed! I'm going to begin working on this story and finally finishing up this series!

"Ast? What're you doing?" The sixteen year old looked down at her younger brothers, Fritz and Wilhelm, both staring up at her in curiosity. She was standing in front of the mirror, cutting her hair short again as it was growing shaggy now, and she had soft music playing from her cell phone and she smiled. It was a piece of her mother's he wanted her to learn but listening was just as good as playing, right?

"I'm cutting my hair und styling it!" She replied happily, her ruby eyes locking onto Fritz's own and then her other brother's wide violet ones. "Why don't you go und ask Vati to cut your hair? Both of you need it, you're both as shaggy as a Uncle Luddy's dogs!" She reached out then, placing her scissors down and ruffling their hair making them laugh joyfully.

"Okay! Let's go find Vati!" Fritz cheerfully grabbing his little brother's hand and rushing from the bathroom where Astrid laughed, her ruby eyes glittering happily. "We need hair cuts, otherwise everyone vill think we're girls!"

Wilhlem blinked then, feeling flustered, when he clung to his brother's hand. He felt a little childlike spark of irritation with his brother's cheerful and loud behavior right then but he loved it at the same time. "Vhy? It's not that bad!"

Fritz paused right when they were some odd steps from the stairs, the hallway upstairs not that long to the stairs and he held up a finger in Wilhelm's face. "I'm your older brother, ja?" He asked planting one hand on his hip and Wilhelm looked at the finger first then looked up at Fritz. There wasn't much height difference, between the five and seven year old but Fritz was still taller.

"Ja." Wilhelm finally replied when the elder smiled making Wilhelm want to smile as well but fought it strangely. His violet irises locked onto Fritz's glowing rubies, identical to their sister and father's, three sets of rubies, three sets of violets of his, their mother's and other sister.

"Then I know vhat's good for you und for me!" Fritz replied with a wink, grinning widely then took Wilhelm's hand again. "Now, let's find Vati before Miss Hungary comes over vith your sister."

"She's yours too!" Wilhelm snapped then childishly and Fritz sighed out like he'd had this conversation so many times. Though he was only seven, the children acted rather older than they were and it was adorable to view as they thumped down the steps. And thought Fritz was only a year old when the whole thing happened he got the faint grasp that his Vater did something only married Mutters and Vaters did with Miss Hungary and his mutter at the same time, so his half sister was older than Wilhelm by some odd months when it was really a year, almost, as Wilhelm was in there for longer than nine months so he was born into the new year.

"Ja, but not my age!" He replied when he tugged Wilhelm into the living room and his older sister, Mia looked up and so did his cousin, Wolfram. "Mia! Do you know where Vati is?"

Mia thought for a moment, her violet irises narrowing for a moment making her look like their mother for a moment. Her head tilted back a bit, like their mother as well, making her chestnut brown hair spill down her back further it seemed as she looked up. Then she smiled at her brother. "I think Vater is outside vith Mutter. Oh, did you see Astrid upstairs? I need to tell her that Tatiana is coming over."

Fritz and Wilhelm shivered, like some ghost just moved over them. "Tatiana is scary." Fritz replied with wide eyes when he looked at Wolfram who was smiling slowly. "She's gotta be a witch or somethin'!"

"Yeah!" Wilhelm actually spoke to back up his elder brother, nodding rapidly. "She's really pretty, so she can't be one of those gross witches, but there's something creepy about her! Mia, you won't let her snatch us away, right?"

"Ja!" Fritz widened his eyes, looking rather convinced of this witch theory they cooked up about Tatiana Braginksy. "Mia, protect us, ja? Please? I don't vant to be a pie or vhatever it is witches do to people! I von't taste good!"

Mia laughed then putting her text book down on the floor, where she and Wolfram were sitting, and opened her arms allowing the boys to rush into her arms. "I von't let a witch take you away! My oh so precious baby brothers~" She replied stroking their hair, chestnut brown and silver, rather lovingly then and she nuzzled them both. "Big sister Mia won't let you get taken away!"

"Yay!" Fritz cheerfully replied then scowled lightly at his blonde cousin, reaching out tugging one of his blonde curls. "Wolfram! Go guard outside the living room!"

Mia's violet irises met Giovanni's ice blue ones and they both smiled when the thirteen year old stood up brushing himself off. "Fine fine~ I'll go and wait for the evil witch outside!" Wolfram replied playfully, good nature, when he smiled widely walking to the living room door and disappeared from view.

"Yay!" The boys cheered again making Mia laugh when they pulled away. "Now, ve have to find Vati so he can cut out hair! Witches only like little girls!" Fritz said this determined and stood up taking Wilhelm's hand. "With Wolfram watching ve'll be safe!"

Mia smiled then at her brothers, wondering if she and her sister ever had such a wild imagination at that age. Her childhood was fuzzy to her, some moments standing out more to her than the others and it made it a bit saddening but she always asked her parents when she wanted to remember something. "Go find Vati! He'll protect you!"

"Ja!" Wilhelm took his brother's hand easily and the two boys raced off in search of their father, Wilhelm's hand clutching Fritz's tightly while they ran and he giggled then. Mia then sighed looking at Wolfram, who blushed at the proximity and a light pink dusted her cheeks as she smiled at the blonde who looked back nervously. She remembered when they were younger that Wolfram was always loud, cheerful and he sill was but as of lately he barely spoke to her when they were alone and instead blushed, looking at her nervously like she might rip his face off or he'd speak a few words then get quiet but the blush remained the same. He acted like her Uncle Ludwig when they were alone together and she already knew why. Hell she'd known why when she turned ten! Wolfram liked her and clearly them being cousins did nothing to put it off for him making her feel a little..wrong. 

They were cousins! Sure, the older Nations -their parents- could sleep with cousins or brothers or whoever but then again when their parents grew up it was like a giant free for all and the rules weren't so strict as back then. But still Austynn was crushing on his own cousin and his parents weren't cracking down hard on him at all like how humans did when family was with family but still something was holding her back right now from leaning forward and closing the space. But Wolfram's ice blue irises were light, letting her see the clear lines of his irises and the dark blue rings, outer and around his pupil, his blonde hair falling in loose curls now and his pale skin looked like it might be soft and she watched his lips part lightly. Cousin. She tried holding onto the word, on the connection but it was being lost quickly and she was scared, the fear gnawing in her stomach as her heart beat quicker against her ribs as her head moved forward and her lashes fluttered shut as fear but some other emotion rushed through her veins. She knew, if she let this happen, there'd be absolutely no going back to regular cousins. 

And yet that wasn't even enough to pull her back from him as she held perfectly still, like she'd been carved out of ice, when lips brushed hers lightly and she held her breath when Wolfram pulled away slightly then leaned in again pressing his lips firmly against her own when fingers lightly touched the back of her neck lightly under her hair. She inhaled long through her nose when her left hand raised, fingers lightly grazing his forearm as she then gripped his shirt sleeve as she moved her lips against Wolfram's feeling older even for a split second. Of course, being a year old wasn't that different but still the year difference between her being fourteen and him thirteen made her feel a little superior. She pulled back just a bit to take a small, grounding breath and heard him do the same when she leaned back in gripping his shirt sleeve tightly still as her cheeks burned and she heard loud approaching footsteps and  tsking making her jerk back, cheeks flaming hotly as her eyes snapped opened with shock and she was aware of how this look to her smirking older sister. She'd moved closer to Wolfram, so only inches maybe separated them and with her head so close to his it was impossible not to know what they were doing and Astrid watched panic flash across her little sister's violet irises as wisps of brown bangs fell against her cheek. She opened her mouth when she raised her hand at the brunette stopping any words and smiled then instead of smirking. 

"Chill. I von't tell anyone." Astrid then grinned at her sister happily and moved her fingers through her fluffy silver hair, ruby eyes sparkling making Mia marvel at her elder sister. She truly was the female version of their father and it was never more fitting to see her like that and it made her heart warm for a moment as she relaxed slowly and watched Wolfram do the same. "Hell, I figured this kind of thing would happen eventually. Especially when Wolfram here went from liking Giovanni to you, I figured it was only a matter of time for it to happen. I'd wait until you were a little older before letting other's now though, especially our parents." 

"Don't worry about it then!" Mia couldn't help the snap in her voice as Astrid blinked, losing her smile and good humor then sighed the only way a sixteen year old could making Mia blink. At least until the front door opened audibly and Astrid looked towards the sound then beamed brightly with a light that was just a little surprising as the silver haired teen rushed to the door laughing happily. Astrid happily left her younger sister back to do whatever she wanted with Wolfram and focused now instead on herself rather than any little drama her Vater had with Miss Hungary and their "accident" child that came over to play with her little brother but she actually enjoyed seeing  Réka when she came over. 

But right now wasn't about that. Or at least she didn't think so as she watched the door shut behind an all too familiar person. "Tatiana!" Astrid cheerfully called the girl's name despite her being right there and she smiled softly at the silver haired girl. Astrid felt her heart bouncing around her chest at the sight of the Braginsky girl she'd known all her life and she gestured o the stairs. "Ready to go upstairs and study? Or do you wanna just hang out?" 

"We can always do both, Ast." Tatiana replied softly, even toned, making Astrid strangely blush aware of her sister's curious eyes on her even through the wall when she gestured to the stairs again. "Let's go. I know you're room by the back of my hand, so much so it's like my own room! You'll have to come over to my house again sometime." The teen girls turned to the stairs, walking up the stair case when Astrid squeaked at the warmth sliding into her hand. She felt her cheeks burn hotter when she looked down seeing her hand in Tatiana's then looked up, face burning and her feet pausing just two steps shy of the top and Tatiana looked down at her merely raising a brow and Astrid rushed up the stairs. 

With her hand in Tatiana's she had no clue what to say and it made her feel very awkward as, being her father's daughter, babbling and loud conversations were never hard for her but right now she couldn't think of a good thing to say. At least not while holding Tatiana's hand that is. Now, this wasn't a simple crush that popped up out of nowhere, Astrid -for as long as she could seriously remember- she had been crushing on Tatiana forever now and she had to admit by age eleven when she should be liking boys, pretending to "fall in love" with said boys she had been wondering when she'd see Tatiana again. She always wondered when, how, why and if she would and when she did her heart did back flips like it seemed to be doing now in her chest and though she was only sixteen and she had a very long life expectancy as told by her parents, she was sure that she was most definitely on the edge of falling in love with this Russian Lithuanian girl. She took a deep breath under said breath when she entered her bedroom with Tatiana and she felt immediately self conscious and aware when the door shut softly. 

"Wow, you're room is ten times cleaner than I'd ever imagined it being." Tatiana marveled at the room which was so clean she swore an army had been in and cleaned up the whole place, it was immaculate! Astrid was aware of the way the beige haired girl's green eyes rolled over the room and she hesitantly sat on her bed picking up her school bag from where she'd plopped it the moment she got home. 

"Um, vant to start the homevork?" Astrid asked rather awkwardly when Tatiana sat on the other side and as Astrid was leaning down to lay out her binder she gasped at the hand that grabbed her white button up shirt yanking her to the right. She was planted on her back when Tatiana moving to sit on top of her, hands finding Astrid's and their fingers intertwining making Astrid's face erupt in red. "T-T-Tatiana! Vha-Vhat are you doing?" She couldn't help the stuttered question from leaving her lips when she stared up at green irises glowing down at her mischievously making her heart pound against her chest when she shifted. 

"I like you, Astrid. You know it and I know it, so why don't we just take the plunge we both know we're on the edge of." Tatiana softly murmured staring at Astrid's  wide ruby irises and admired the way her short hair still managed to flop away from her face. It didn't take much to imagine if Astrid had long hair how it'd bed splayed under her head in long silver ribbons and she nearly sighed at the image that filled her head. But she quite loved Astrid's short hair anyhow, remembering rather vividly of when the were little how long Astrid's hair had been and how unhappy she'd been with it's length. She shook herself mentally away from memories and stared down at the silver haired female. She moved one of her hands from Astrid's and lightly stroked her thumb against her pin bottom lip. "What do you say, Ast? I really would like to take that step, if you think you can handle me that is." 

Astrid was wordless, in the best way possible, as her lower lip trembled lightly against the thumb stroking it softly as she tried to breath quietly over the slamming of her heart against her ribs. She squeezed Tatiana's hand softly as she took a deep breath nodding. Slowly once. Then quicker. "Ja! I-I think I can handle you!" She got out breathlessly when Tatiana leaned down pressing her lips firmly but gently against Astrid's happily. The silver haired female let her eyes flutter shut only to slid her hands into beige hair that was surprisingly smooth and silky when she blushed as the still, single kiss turned into more kisses that continued on until her head swam and her lungs begged for air and she pulled away. "Wow." 

"Wow, yeah." Tatiana echoed when her green eyes widened a touch before she grinned sitting up off the sixteen year old and blushed a soft pink when she pressed her fingers to her lips softly before looking at Astrid with a new light in her eyes. "So, let me ask it now. Astrid Gretchen Beilschmidt, will you please please go out with this poor sad bisexual fifteen year old?" 

Astrid couldn't help soft giggles that spilled out of her lips when she sat up, that same light must bee in her eyes for Tatiana's smile grew wide. "Of course I vill go out vith you, Tatiana Katya Braginsky. Said by this annoyingly loud  sixteen year old lesbian." Astrid replied happily when she was tackled into the bed with loud squeals from both girls when there came soft knocks on her door. "Sup?" 

 "I just vanted to let you know that Réka is here und vould love to see her older sister!" Austria called through the door making Astrid blush at the sound of her mother's voice but nodded at Tatiana who released her and  Astrid jumped off the bed. She rushed to the door yanking it open startling the aristocrat nation who then smiled after a moment as he stared at his sixteen year old. She walked down the hall with him when she felt his hand on her head when they reached the top of the stairs. "Look at my little girl. So grown up." 

"I'm not that grown up, Mutter!" Astrid giggled the words out when she was squished into a tight hug by the brunette who rubbed his cheek into her hair, which was fluffy and soft and inhaled the soft sweet scent he'd memorized from the moment she was born and she inhaled in his own scent. It was light and airy, like the air outside before it snowed bu also like a fire and it was he best smell on the world. She giggled into his chest when he pulled away staring at her and she wondered how she could ever be so lucky as to have a mother like him, even if he was male and he was decades years old along with her father, she was happy. 

"Schwester!" Astrid looked down the stairs only to thump down them quickly jumping off the third step making Austria scowl when Astrid scooped up the five year old silver haired child. She shrieked with joy while spinning  Réka around making her green irises glow with joy when they finally stopped then Astrid hugged her half sister to her chest tightly nuzzling her long silver hair. Astrid sighed for a moment, a tiny burst of longing hitting her out of nowhere. She wondered, for a second with that longing, what her and Tatiana could create, child wise and she could easily see this child,  Réka, being the exact image in her mind when she thought of a child appearing because of Astrid and Tatiana. 

"Have you been good for Vati?" Astrid cooed placing the five year old on her hip happily while the silver haired girl giggled, green eyes glowing still, and she stroked her silky soft cheek which was flushed and sighed. She swore she loved her little half sister more than anything just like she'd loved Mia when they were younger but, because they were younger and close in age, she couldn't truly appreciate the benefits of having a little sister. Then Wilhelm and Fritz tore in, both staring up at her then the little girl in her arms, and Wilhelm, along with Fritz, both held their own arms up and open for her to pick up and she paused before deciding on Wilhelm since the child was younger. His violet eyes shimmered with joy and Fritz attached himself to her leg, dark hair and Mariazell barely brushing her hip yet and his ruby eyes were just as pouty as the rest of his face and she sighed softly hearing Mia in the living room with Giovanni. Ahh, it seems younger siblings and a new girlfriend seem to make everything just a bit more acceptable in the rather loud house.


End file.
